


Unneeded Fears

by MusicalIllness



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bisexual Finral Roulacase, Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Coming Out, Finral/Zora if you squint, Worry, nervous mess Finral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalIllness/pseuds/MusicalIllness
Summary: Finral finally stops lying to himself and decides to come out to his squad.his squad, of course, doesn't give a flying fuck about who he loves, and supports him.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	1. fuck you, anxiety

The Black Bulls. ‘The worst knight squad’. A ‘ragtag group of delinquents and commoners’. This is how many viewed the knight squad.

But those who had seen the members in battle and outside of it, knew better. The Bulls looked out for each other, cared about each other, and accepted each other. No matter the background. Hell, they had members spanning from foreigners and orphans with no magic to runaway nobles and daughters of queens. But nobody treated each other differently for this. Those who have seen them in the most perilous of battles or the most domestic of scenes, would call them family.

And they were, which is why Finral was so nervous.

Although, he supposed, he had no right to be nervous. But he was. He was terribly, terribly, horrifically nervous. Finral cared deeply for each and every member of the Bulls, and hated hiding anything from them. Which is why he felt he needed to tell them something he was scared of admitting to himself.

He liked men. Of course he still adored women, but he had been finding himself attracted to men for quite a while now. He knew it was not normal to like the same gender, let alone both same *and* opposite, but here he was. Standing in the doorway to the common room. Sweating and shifting nervously in place.

The common room was chaotic as usual, Luck and Magna sparring over something or another, Gauche sitting at a table with Grey and Gordon whilst staring at a picture of Marie, Vanessa opening a brand new bottle of booze, Asta and Noelle arguing, Charmy and Henry eating, and Zora and Yami off doing their own things. 

Finral cleared his throat, hoping to get the attention of his rowdy squad mates. And he was promptly ignored by all of them, except for a small wave from Gordon. Of course this wouldn't go how he had hoped. None of these rascals respected him as their senior, why would they care to listen to him for even a second? Anxiety flooded every inch of his being once more, causing him to stiffly turn around and march back to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The spacial mage sighed, flopping onto his bed(which was dusty no matter how much he cleaned it) and stared at the ceiling. Why did he even think this would be a good idea? His anxiety-fueled thoughts became louder and louder

* ”you like guys? So not manly.”

“Does this mean i'm allowed to kill you?” 

“Don't come onto me, weirdo”

“You aren't welcome here anymore”*

That last thought had Finral letting out a frustrated sob into his pillow.He knew his friends would never say those things, well excluding Luck ready to kill at a moments notice, but he couldn't help but feel scared about it all. He knew they probably wouldn't care. So why was this so hard? All he had to do was say some words and be done with it. But the possible implications of negativity towards him had him shaking in his boots.

Maybe….

Maybe it would be easier to come out to them one at a time.


	2. The coming outining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh Zora has arrived

Shit, okay, no, he’s got this. Possibly. Maybe. Okay no he doesn’t. He would much rather just keep lying to himself. He took a deep breath and opened a portal to the common room, grabbing whoever was there and yanking them through it. Like coming out roulette.

There stood a confused Zora. Great. It just HAD to be Zora.

“Well. this is unexpected.”

Finral let out a nervous (and obviously fake) laugh. “Yep! Unexpected. Like this news!” he was sweating bullets and trying to play this off with a large and fake grin

“News?” Zora’s brow quirked

“Y-yep!” damn, why did he stutter? He cleared his throat and glanced at Zora, who now had his arms crossed over his chest.

He just needed to get it over with. All he had to do was say the words, and it would be over. He opened his mouth but the words stopped in his throat. He was shaking. He can’t do this. *he can’t do this*.

“You okay there..?” Zora almost sounded concerned 

He put his face in his hands and shook his head. He knew for a fact his face was bright red. He can’t do this he can’t do this he can’t--

He jolted a little when he felt a hand on the top of his head. He shakily looked up to see Zora glancing away awkwardly. He felt a firm pat on his head

“Listen, kid” Zora sighed (Finral kinda made a face because he was SURE he had seniority) “you don’t have to rush shit out. Take your time to explain it to yourself, then tell others if you want.”

Finral was shocked that this good advice was coming from *Zora* of all people. He squinted at him, almost as if he would go away if he blinked. Like it was too good to be true. He blinked, and sure enough, Zora was still there. The masked man glanced at Finral and gave a little eye-roll, using his thumb to wipe a tear Finral didn’t know had fallen.

“Get yourself together, Pack Mule.” he grumbled

Finral was sure his face was red now, he could feel it burning. “I-i- uh- thank you. I think i can…” he took a deep breath “say it now?”

“Then spit it out, i haven’t got all day.”

“Yes you do you have the day off-”

“It’s a figure of speech, dumbass”

“YOU- no. sorry” he took another deep breath. “Okay. i’m calm.”

“Hi calm im Zor-”

“Let me stop you right there. Please.”

Zora grinned his stupid shark-toothed grin “well? Get on with the telling of the secret”

Oh. right. That. “I...I like men.”

“...you’re just realizing this now?”

“Huh?”

“It’s really obvious-”

Finral’s face was *burning*. “Sh-shut up! I- I don’t just like men! I like women, too. So. yeah. there.”

“Okay. is that it?”

He blinked “..yes? You aren’t going to say anything about it?”

“Well unless this revelation is because of me-”

Finral then opened a portal to the common room and pushed Zora through it, quickly closing it. Even the tips of his ears were red. Curse Zora and his teasing.


End file.
